1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amplifier controller which communicates with a plurality of amplifiers respectively including a unit that controls on/off of an output in each of output channels and controls the plurality of amplifiers, an amplifier system in which the amplifier controller and the amplifiers to be controlled are provided, and amplifier control method for controlling the amplifiers by the amplifier controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an amplifier control system such that a PC is used as an amplifier controller, and the PC is connected to a number of amplifiers via a network, and thereby, a number of the amplifiers can be controlled and managed in a centralized manner by the PC.
In an environment where a number of speakers are used, such as a concert hall and a theater, a number of amplifiers are used accordingly, and if the amplifiers can be controlled by a PC in a centralized manner, a user can set operations of each of the amplifiers without access to the place where the amplifiers are located, resulting that a setting work can be performed effectively.
For example, it makes it possible to turn a mute on/off in each of the amplifiers only by operating the PC.
Such an amplifier control system is disclosed in, for example, “Network Amp Manager Operation Manual” by YAMAHA Corporation.